


Secret Santa! Naughty IneffableWives!BookOmens sketch dump!

by Mageink



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), F/F, Good Omens Secret Santa, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Other, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mageink/pseuds/Mageink
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Secret Santa! Naughty IneffableWives!BookOmens sketch dump!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satalderihannsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satalderihannsu/gifts).

[@satalderihannsu](https://twitter.com/satalderihannsu)

I'm your Secret Santa! Have a naughty IneffableWives!BookOmens sketch dump! Hope you like it!

follow my NSFW twitter @[_MageInkAtNight_](https://twitter.com/_MageinkNight_)

[#nsfw](https://twitter.com/hashtag/nsfw?src=hashtag_click)


End file.
